Vaas's New Play Toy
by CaMoReN90
Summary: Just a little something I came up with after watching The Far Cry Experience. Camoren is just a girl who gets captured by Vaas and his pirates, but instead of being afraid for her life she finds him incredibly irresistible. What better way to get his attention then to annoy him? I wasn't planning on making this a series, but hey tell me what you guys think and I might.
1. Chapter 1

"Vaas!" He heard his name being called for the 17th time that minute before stabbing the ground with one of his many knifes and standing to his feet. Glowering at the chick who was the culprit of this crime he crossed over to her and glared at her,  
>"What the fuck chika? What the fuck do you want?" The girl cracked a smile and shrugged,<br>"Just wanted to say your name." He raised an eyebrow at her as she gave a smirk up at him from her tied position. She was just trying to get under his skin, and he knew that was the only reason. He was trying not to let it bother him, but goddamn his blood was on fire just knowing that she was getting to him. He growled low and bit his lip before turning and stalking back to his place at the fire pit as her voice rang,  
>"But Vaas!" The pirate whipped around, his eyes dangerously wide as he snarled at her,<br>"I don't give a single fuck about you hermana!" She seemed confused by the statement before saying,  
>"I don't need you to." He seemed to stop at that. She didn't need him to give a fuck about her? They always needed him to give a fuck about them, so they could cling on to their wretched lives just a little bit longer before he ripped them from them. But she said she didn't need him to give a fuck about her. He didn't like that. There was a routine, a ritual that was supposed to be followed, not this willy nilly shit that she was pulling out of the air. He narrowed his eyes at her before crossing over to her once more, kneeling down to meet her at her level he full out glared at her,<br>"What was that bitch?" She quirked a smirk and said,  
>"I said: I don't need you to give a fuck about me." He nodded threateningly as his voice aired itself out,<br>"Oh, so you're too good for me to give a fuck about huh?"  
>Camoren's smirk grew wider as she caught him deep by the balls. Biting the inside of her cheek she thought about how to answer that, she needed to play her cards right if she were to get what she wanted. Figuring the straight forward position would just be best she nodded,<br>"Yes." Vaas's eyes widened dangerously as he pulled out a gun and held it to her head, but Camoren just had that feeling that he wouldn't shoot.  
>And she was right. Vaas seeing that she didn't even flinch at the gun he put it away and nodded,<br>"You think you're so tough huh? Guns don't scare you?" Camoren raised an eyebrow before shaking her head,  
>"Not really, no." Vaas glared at her before smacking her face, her head whipping to a hard right with the lash.<br>"Don't talk to me like that." Camoren just smirked behind her bangs and shrugged,  
>"Okay." She turned her head to the side indicating that she was done talking to him. However Vaas hated it, lip snagging he grabbed her shirt collar and ripped her up to look at him,<br>"Listen bitch, I don't give a single fuck, about you. Stop annoying me." But she only quirked a raised eyebrow before shrugging it off and turning away from him again. Only succeeding in making him angrier.  
>"BITCH!" He yelled in her face. She merely turned back to face him and said,<br>"Yes Vaas?" Her voice dipped down low causing him to twitch between his legs. The sound of his name being said like that almost made him crave more.  
>He looked her over for a few seconds. She was pretty. Flat stomach and medium breasts, not too big but not too small either, in the middle just like he liked it. She had a cute complexion, bright unnatural lavender eyes that always held a mischievous glint in them. Her legs were long and lean, going on and on almost daily, her thighs were thick and had a natural golden tan to them. She was young, hot. He never really cared about what they looked like because he never really wanted any from any of them. He was the one to do the ransom videos; he was never the buyer. But looking over this one... He wanted it. Especially when she said his name like that.<br>He leaned into her, his torso pressed up against hers as his hand slid down from her shoulder to her hips and nice filling ass. Her skin was soft and unblemished under his cracked fingers as he ran his hand up the hem of her shirt causing her to shudder at the light tickling. He expected her to tense and start getting scared when he slowly ground his hips against hers, but surprisingly she moaned softly and started meeting his thrusts.  
>"Oh Vaas." She moaned in his ear causing his twitching length to harden at the sound of it. Vaas grunted softly while he ran his hand up her torso and coming to her chest. Feeling like there was supposed to be something else going on when he fondled her breasts he leaned down and took her lips in a harsh, open-mouthed kiss. She reciprocated immediately. When their tongues touched Camoren moaned and pressed her chest into his hand wanting more of his insidious touch. Vaas, unsure what he was thinking, kissed her fiercely; dominating her mouth as he swirled his tongue around hers and dipped it into her throat dragging a deep moan up only to be swallowed by his mouth. His fingers quickly pulling her bra down below the bounce of her breast and took the soft mound into his hand. Gingerly pinching and rolling her nipple between his forefinger and thumb, her body relaxing even more against him as her eyes rolled back into her head and moaned louder into the kiss. The sound was intoxicating to the hardened sadist, he was starting to really love the sound of that soft voice moaning under his ministrations, but what he really wanted to hear was his name.<br>Pulling back from the kiss they were left breathless while Vaas kissed down her jaw to her neck, nipping and licking the soft tan skin there.  
>Her panting and soft moans caused his member to come fully alive as it throbbed behind the fabric of his confining pants. He grounded harder into her making her feel just how hard he was getting, his length rubbing against her thighs and the denim covered slits of her cat.<br>Vaas continued to kiss down her neck to her collarbone and to the exposed skin from her V-neck tank top; he could almost kiss the top of the soft skinned breasts.  
>Groaning in frustration he pulled out a knife and cut the rope that held her tied to the tree. Instantly she pulled her tank top off and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him in for another tongue wrestle, which he allowed full heartedly as he quickly dominated the kiss again. His fingers still kneading and pinching her nipple before breaking the kiss and pulling the small rose bud into his mouth.<br>"Ohh Vaas!" She gasped and groaned as her nub was engulfed in Vaas's hot mouth, his tongue like molten lava flicking it back and forth. The sensations he was causing went straight down to her core. She could feel herself open up to him as her stomach started to become heavy with arousal.  
>Drawing out moan after moan Vaas let go of the wet bud and softly blew cold air on it watching it harden making her whimper softly as she undulating her hips against him causing friction to spark within both of them.<br>Growing tired of the limitations and barriers that her clothing was putting in his way Vaas tore off her bra and quickly undid her jeans and pushed them down and lifted her up to step out of them leaving her in her panties. The jungle master smirked and knelled down in front of her earning a confused glance from those deep lavender orbs and he took the lacy fabric between his teeth and pulled them down to her knees and then kissed up her thighs. He heard a soft gasp from above him earning a smirk as he gently spread her legs. Vaas himself had to hold back a gasp at the sight of her pussy. Her soft, pink lips shaven clean as they glistened with her natural lubricant, her clit was swollen with arousal as it twitched wildly. He couldn't help but just breath her in as he drew closer and closer to it. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath he groaned loudly as the intense scent of her arousal filled his senses. Losing control for a moment he dove right for it, tongue pressing flat up against her reddened clit earning a quick gasp before flicking away at the small bean. Vaas groaned when he heard more than just a gasp above him. She tried to cover her mouth to muffle the moans and groans she was making but he wouldn't have any of that. Looking up at her he caught her glance and reached up and took her hand away from her mouth. Pulling away from the addicting sweet taste of Camoren he cast a meaningful look up at her before saying,  
>"Don't cover your sounds. Let me hear them mi amo." She bit her lip nervously but nodded and with both hands gripped his as he leaned back into her throbbing, dripping cunt. His tongue flicked up and down, side to side, flashing a few Abc's around as he swirled around her clit and pushing back her lips before tonguing the soft hole.<br>"Oh Vaas! Yes!" The taste of her burst all over his taste buds as her scent was breathed in deep causing Vaas to close his eyes as they rolled into the back of his head.  
>All of his senses were bombarded with everything Camoren: her scent, her taste, her sounds, the sight of her leaning against the tree legs spread with his face between her thighs, the touch of her hands squeezing his as she moaned uncontrollably. And he wanted more of it, he wanted all of her, he needed more of her. The throbbing between his legs was unbearable as his pants tightened even more. He needed her, and he needed her now.<br>Unable to stand the pain in his length anymore Vaas reluctantly pulled away and stood up. Looking at her flushed appearance made him chuckle softly: her eyes glazed over, her chest panting heavily as she tried to gain her breath back, her cheeks flushed bright red and a soft smug smirk played on her lips,  
>"Well that was hot." He smirked back at her before running his fingers through her hair, her eyes unsure but wanting-no, needing. Needing. Pulling her full force toward him Vaas crashed their lips together making her taste herself, and as their tongues touched she moaned and wrapped her hands back around his neck and pulled him closer and not letting him go.<br>"Need, you, now." Vaas said through the kiss as he reached down and undid his pants and yanked them down to his ankles and positioned himself at her entrance.  
>Hazel hit lavender in a long glance. He couldn't wait anymore, but he also wouldn't be able to go any further if she said no,<br>"Ready hermana?" Chewing the inside of his lip he waited for her answer. There was a split second where her eyes reflected fear and hesitation. Vaas worried that she wouldn't say yes, but as soon as it was there it was gone and her usual glaze of confidence and security returned. She smiled at him and nodded,  
>"Yes Vaas, please fuck me." He groaned and pulled her in for another kiss as he lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist, those golden dusted thighs pressed against him as he rutted his cock against his wet pussy lips causing a loud moan to reverberate through the kiss. He eagerly positioned himself at her opening, and, as gently and as fast as he could, pushed into her. Both broke the kiss as loud moans left their lips, her tight heat engulfing him as she took all of his thick length. He slowed when he heard a whimper of pain but pushed all the way in to the hilt, his balls gently slapping against her nice full ass. There he waited a few moments while they caught their breaths,<br>"Ah mi amo, so tight, so hot." He groaned out as he brushed his tongue across the shell of her ear earning a shudder and a soft moan of her own. Vaas didn't move until he looked up and saw her give a small nod encouraging him to continue. Slowly pulling out of her hot, tight twat he reveled in the moans that she let loose, her sounds were music to his ears but he still wanted to hear something else. And as he thrusted forward forcefully he got it,  
>"Vaas!" His name was gold on her tongue, and if he could hear that for the rest of the night he would truly be happy for the rest of his life. Recharged with wanton need the Spaniard pulled his hips back before thrusting back in only to pull back and push back inward. Within seconds he found a rough rhythm that satisfied the both of them, her hot cunt clenching and tightening around his thick member with every thrust he made. Vaas granted against her throat as he bit into it causing a loud yelp to leave her lips as she bucked her hips forward to meet his thrusts.<br>The vulgar sound of skin slapping against skin filled the small camp and wanton moans broke the silence of the night.  
>"Oh god, f-fuck me Vaas!" He groaned as the request she made went right to his throbbing member. He pulled back out of her earning a loud disapproving groan and let her legs go and spun her around and lifted one leg and pushed back into her entrance roughly. Giving into his primal urge he thrusted hard into her, ramming her G-spot dead on as he fucked her against the tree. Camoren screamed as her sensitive body rubbed against the harsh, rigid bark of the tree. Her nipples and clit were stimulated roughly against the texture, but the feelings of being filled to the brim with Vaas all but blocked out the bitter feeling.<br>"Fuck! Vaas I can't... H-hold any- Fuck!" Her screams turned desperate as she pushed her ass back against his hips trying to break the hold her brink had on her. She was so close and if he kept this up she was going to cum, she just needed a little bit more.  
>"Vaas! F-faster!" She cried out to him. He groaned and nodded even though she couldn't see him and doubled his efforts thrusting wildly trying to reach his own release. His senses blinded as all he could do was fuck her senseless as well, the world no longer existed when he was inside of her, it was only him and her alone trying to reach the highest peak together.<br>Pounding harder and harder he could feel his orgasm clawing at his insides roaring to get out. With a few more thrusts Vaas felt a rush of heat spread throughout his body as his cock stiffened and then pulsed as cum spurted out painting her inner walls white. A loud groan left his lips as he barely heard the high pitch yelp that fell from her own as her releases crashed over her in waves of hot, wet pulses. A mixture of her cum along with his own melted out on to his cock as he slowly started catching his breath and pulling out.  
>Vaas reached down and began dressing; stuffing himself back into his pants as he leaned back against an adjacent tree watching her.<br>It seemed she had recovered almost as quickly as he did. Gaining her breath back she reached down and pulled up her panties before reaching for her bra, growling as she found it had been cut off instead of taken off. Vaas smirked at her as she sent a glare his way but didn't say anything as she tied it back together and slipped it back on along with her tank top and her jeans. Taking a deep relaxing breath she sat as she leaned up against the tree across from his own sitting form,  
>"Well that was hot." She said with a smirk, "Thanks for the fuck baby."<p>

Vaas chuckled and said, "My pleasure hermana."

With that he closed his eyes relaxing as a warm breeze from the islands calmed the itching restlessness that had overtaken him.  
>A few moments past and he heard shuffling. Instantly his eyes opened and he drew his gun ready to shot her down if she thought she had the chance to run. Only when he looked she had crawled over to him and raised her eyebrow at him as she invited herself into his lap and rested her head on his chest.<br>Stunned he awkwardly wrapped an arm around her. He was going to have to train her soon; break her down so HE could build her back up, but for now he would grant her this indulgence as he pulled her close to him, and he started running his fingers through her soft chestnut brown hair closing his eyes once again; training could start in the morning, but for now? Now he was going to rest with her in his arms.


	2. Insanity

Authors Note: I'm sorry for taking down Strong, but I just needed more to Camoren's development and reason for her ease on the island. Strong will come back, but not for another couple of chapters. As always love and hugs from me!

Also review please! Always makes an author happy :)

Enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

><p>Camoren had thoroughly fucked herself.<p>

Even when her pinpoint perception had been top notch picking out the lead Pirate she fucked herself over by cuddling next to him instead of running. Which had been her plan right? Fuck his brains out and when he was recovering run into the jungle and get the fuck off the island.

But that didn't happen. She got lost in the way he reclined back completely relaxed basking in his afterglow that she curled up next to him completely content with falling asleep with her head on his shoulder. Now she was paying for it.

No, not in the daily beatings and constant pain he had her in. Not in the periodic rape and quick humiliating fuckings he had with her. Not even in the way he would just sit in the corner and just watched her, which drove her even more crazy.

Sometimes if he sat there long enough she'd lose the sense of human in him and forget whether or not he was actually there or just a figment of her imagination.

_**Kill him. Do it. Kill him.**_

The guard was making his daily rounds as he brought her her food. Camoren groaned and placed her hands over her ears. The voices were coming back, and she needed to get off the island and have her medication.

_**Do it. Kill him. Nobody will notice, kill him quickly and nobody will know. **_

Whimpering high in her throat she clutched her hands around her head trying to block out the hissing voice that plagued in deep inner spaces of her mind.

It has been so long since she's heard it last. Six or seven at least. The medication the doctors prescribed shut it out completely and she'd been able to live a close to normal life. As long as she kept taking those little dark purple pills like a good girl.

But now she was far away from her medication, and the voices came back full force; whispering to her while she tried to close her eyes for that small wink of sleep Vaas graced her with.

Breath hitching in her throat she closed her eyes tightly trying her best to block out that voice, but that only caused it to come back full force.

_**αυτός είναι εκεί, κανείς δεν θα ξέρει. το κάνει. σκοτώσει τον!**_

Before she could control her movements she felt a burst of energy while the voice screamed at her in her native tongue. Camoren couldn't hear the scream that left the guys lips as he opened her cage door and went to give her her food. All she could hear was the hissing scream of the voice in her head and the thrumming of her blood in her ears as she strangled him. Barely could she see his face turning blue as a red mist filled her vision. She could see the way his hands reached up to her arms uselessly clawing at her to make her let go, but that only fueled the unknown anger that coursed through her veins as she started to bash his head into the steel bars of the cage. Within minutes the red mist consumed her entire vision as she kept smashing his skull and squeezing his airways. But the fucker kept breathing! The fuckers heart kept beating! She could hear it! Could hear them both! Angry that he was still alive she lifted his dead weight body up once more and smashed it in the space between the bars and quickly shied away from it.

_**Good girl. Good girl. You did it. You killed that undeserving man. **_

Her entire body was shaking and her breathing heightened and sporadic as she curled into a tight ball in the corner. Her arms wrapped tightly around her chest while she tried to close her eyes. Maybe now that she had done what the voice asked her she would be able to rest.

Slowly her breathing slowed rhythmically and her body relaxed as a calm, peaceful sleep overtook her.

_**Here he comes. **_

Vaas's POV

Scratching his chin the head of the Pirates looked around for a few seconds before a small cloud of concern fell over him. Timo had taken a really long time giving Camoren her food. Growling in his throat he fucking hoped he was keeping his hands off her. That was a one time thing because she tried to escape. She was his and he'd beat the fuck out of him if he was touching what was his. Narrowing his eyes Vaas stood up and walked towards the warehouse. One of his other men was walking toward the fire pit and he stopped him,

"Hey Ben, you've seen Timo around right?" The pirate shook his head,

"Not since you sent him to give the girl her food." Hearing that made Vaas's stomach turn.

He nodded his thanks and made his way into the warehouse. Instantly he was hit right in the face with the scent of large amounts of blood making him sick to his already churning stomach. Doing his best to ignore the disgusting smell his mind raced with scenarios as to why the entire place smelled of crimson.

Growling he picked up speed to the back of the building but was stopped in his tracks when he saw what happened. Breath caught in his throat Vaas had to run his hand over his face covering his mouth. Taking slow steps toward her cage he felt his stomach upheave when he saw Timo's lifeless body strangled while his head wedged between the bars and the deep grotesque creves wounds that were still bleeding and leaking brain matter.

Vaas watched his step making sure he didn't slip on the blood that pooled around the floor. Quietly he slipped by his man's dead body, taking out his knife and looked around. Growling, his lip snarled upward as anger whirled around him seeing one of his men dead like that. Eyes calculating he eased his body into a stealth position incase she was laying in wait to kill him as well.

But when he heard a soft sigh in the corner green snapped over to see her curled up against the wall. Eyes narrowing he slowly stood up full height and quietly crossed over to her.

She was finally resting easily which Vaas wanted for weeks before she hurt herself, but not in this circumstance. Kneeling in front of her he could see the blood splattered all over her face and hands, her cloths soaked in it while her chest rose and fell rhythmically as she slept.

She looked so peaceful and innocent, besides for the red liquid that covered her from head to toe. Looking back at Timo Vaas couldn't fathom how she would have been able to do that. Eyeing her he brushed a bang out of her face.

Vaas felt his anger leave him in spite of himself as he pulled her sleeping form into his arms and sat down on the bed across from her corner. He flinched as she curled up to him yet again just as she had many times within these last few weeks.

Sighing heavily Vaas held her closer to him; running his fingers through her hair and whispered,

"Oh hermana, what did you do?"


End file.
